


Not Afraid

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another speculation of the first kiss (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please excuse mistakes! Constructive criticism is welcome,

"He isn't afraid to kiss me"

The words repeat over and over in Mickey's head, not giving him a moments rest.

And shit, Gallagher didn't have to phrase it like that, as if Mickey doesn't kiss him because he is afraid rather then because of how pointless and gay Mickey considers it.

Mickey isn't afraid of anything, except maybe his dad finding out that he likes being fucked by guys. But even that doesn't freak Mickey out too much. After all, the end result there is death, something Mickey isn't afraid of.

It was dumb of Gallagher to even consider something so pointless to scare Mickey, something so simple and needless. They fucked, wasn't that more important than kissing?

What's the point of kissing anyway? Kissing doesn't get people off, sex does. If you asked Mickey he'd tell you he's never kissed and he never plans on kissing, doesn't understand why people need it and crave it.

But then Ian's looking at him with that stupid puppy dog look that somehow gets Mickey to agree with anything he asks. He takes the guns back from his cousins and stuffs them in the bag.

He knows Ian could destroy him with that look, ruin his whole fucking life, and then smile at Mickey and somehow make it all better again. He hates that he doesn't hate it. That he actually kind of adores it.

Mickey makes it all the way to the front step before he realizes he can't breath and he doesn't want to admit to himself why. He rubs his bottom lips with his thumb and resists looking over his shoulder at the van "hey Mickey, what's the hold up?" his cousin asks, hands twitching with excitement to steal.

"You guys go ahead... I left something in the van" he mumbles without understanding why. His heart beats painfully in his chest as he runs across the lawn and jumps into the van, he'll show Gallagher who's afraid of kissing.

Ian's eyes widen in surprise at Mickey being back in the van, before he can ask though, Mickey is pressing his lips against Ian's. It's quick and sweet, so uncharacteristic of Mickey, and that surprises the hell out of both of them.

Mickey is surprised at how soft Ian's lips are, they have a slight taste of grease, probably from the cheap fast food they had for lunch. And Mickey wants to spend the rest of his life memorizing the shape and taste of Ian's lips.

Before Ian can react though, Mickey is out the door and flipping him off as he runs across the lawn.

'afraid of kissing' Mickey scoffs, he's not afraid of anything so pointless. But as he climbs up the front step into the old bitches house, his heart still hurts and his lips still tingle, in a good way Mickey has never felt before

"Hm" Mickey thinks "Maybe that's the point then"


End file.
